


Recognition

by Qwebs



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Sad Ending, Seriously this is really sad and it doesn't end any better, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwebs/pseuds/Qwebs
Summary: Kaz finds Inej, dead in an alley.





	Recognition

Kaz Brekker limped towards the man at a fast pace, swinging his cane and killing him with one blow. He stared at the knife held in the man's cold hand, stained with blood. As he turned the corner, he saw what caused the scream he'd hear earlier, the one that made him find the man who'd caused it. Or rather, who.

It was his worst fear. Had he been younger, naive, he would've pinched himself. But he knew this was no dream. He ran over to her, dropping to his knees and ignoring the pain shooting up his leg from doing so. His darling Inej. Once so beautiful, now laying on the ground of a dirty alley with blood pooling around her. Her hair was splayed out like an angel's, but her face- oh, her face.

Her mouth was open as if she had screamed before her death, a long, awful scream. One his angel should never have been forced to make. Her eyes were glazed over, there was no joy in them as there'd been so many times in her life. It made him sick. He'd murder her killer a thousand times over, just so his darling could live again.

But she was never his. Just as he was never hers. They had an unspoken pact. They were each their own person, and never referred to one other as if they owned each other. They each had an awful past, and were not owned by anything.

As he stared down at her, cupping her face with his gloved hand, he was reminded of Reaper's Barge. After he'd swim to shore, with his brother's body. As he tried to get his brother to wake up. But he never did.

And neither would she, his poor Inej. He finally allowed himself to cry, after all of these years.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this story is so sad. I was going to continue it by saying how Wylan and Jesper tried to help Kaz get through this, but I decided not to. I'm really glad this isn't canon!


End file.
